The Rising Darkness
by snakesshade
Summary: With the Decepticons defeated and the Omega lock all but destroyed. The Autobot Build there new life on Earth, with a new base and even more Autobots live seem to be looking up. However after a peace for so long evil has dared to show its face and threatens the very existance of the Autobots and Humans who call Planet Earth home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own most of the character used in this fanfiction but i will inform readers of any character i have invented.

Chapter 1

"_Bulk." The young girl called. "Bulk!" _

"_Where is he" she pondered. She was quite young, very slim. Her hair a mix of pink and black, she wore a pink T-shirt and a blue over shirt and matching skirt with black tight and black boots with pink laces._

_She scoured the Autobot base looking for Bulkhead, as she turned the corner she saw it, towering over her was the infamous Starscream. Humongous, the flickering lights of the base reflecting off of his grey chrome paint work. His missiles aim straight ahead however he was not looking at her but at the hulking titan behind her. Bulkhead, huge with a dark green amour stood behind here._

"_You will die this day Autobot is you don't tell me. Where. Is. PRIME!" Yelled Starscream, his optics flared _

_Bulkhead laughs "You really thing I'm going to tell a no good Con." He sneered as he saw Starscream servos twitch and then he frowned._

_The missile flew a direct course into Bulkhead's chest right between the headlights. His body jerked and then fell a gaping hole where the missile struck._

_A sneer stretched across Starscream's face._

"_Noooooooooooo" Miko screamed, tears streamed down her face "Bulk, no, Bulk."_

"_Starscream you bastard, I'll kill you for this, I will have my revenge." _

_Starscream looked directly at Miko, his optics focused, as if targeting for an attack._

"_And now for you" He said while manically laughing_

_His servo armed and directed at her, as he continued to howl with laughter, Miko screamed and began to run. But it was too late the projectile hit the ground right behind her. The explosion rocked the base and it sent Miko flying into the wall._

Miko jumped up out of bed. She looked to her left and saw the familiar figure of Raf, the youngest, and on her right, Jack the oldest. She gave a heavy sigh but was relieved that it was a dream; Bulkhead was her Autobot partner and her best friend, she couldn't bear if anything happened to him.

As the sun rose the kids awoke.

"Jack, I had a terrible dream about Bulk" Miko said in a worried tone

"What was it about?" Jack asked, wiping his eyes as the adjusted to the sunlight.

Jack was a tall boy in his teens; he was the leader of the human partners of the Autobot. He wore a brown T-shirt with white sleeves, with jeans and trainers. He rubbed his black hair as he waited for Miko to answer.

"Starscream terminated Bulk." She said cutting through tears

"Miko its ok, Bulkhead's ok, just go and look for yourself" Jack said, patting her on the back

"Plus you know that after Optimus sliced Megatron through the spark with the Star saber, the bots destroyed all of the Decepticons."

"Yeah except Starscream." Miko retorted with malice in her voice

"You know since the Cons defeat that no-one seen Starscream for years, he's probably off-world"

"Yeah, I guess your right let's go find the others." She said perking up

As they walk to the main hall, they heard the whirring noise of the space bridge powering down. They looked around; they saw Raf sitting on the steps messing with his laptop. Ratchet was standing next to the space bridge controls. Miko and Jack walked over to Ratchet.

"Where is everyone?" Jack quizzed Ratchet

"Please, I don't have time for this, kindly sit over there"

He pointed to the balcony to his right. Ratchet was a grumpy Autobot with a white and orange paint-job, resembling an ambulance. He was Team Prime's Medic.

"Ratchet, we just wanted to know where they went." Miko pleaded

"Fine, Fine." Ratchet sighed. He turned to face Miko and Jack "Optimus and Bumblebee went to scout for Energon. Arcee and Smokescreen were on patrol but they have gone off-world to look for any surviving Autobots an…"

"What about Bulk." Miko interrupted

"I was getting to that." Ratchet spat, his annoyance in his voice was clear. "Bulkhead is following up a lead. It seems that Starscream may have resurfaced one Earth and Bulkhead has gone to see if these rumours are true."

"No, not Starscream, it can't possibly be him." Miko gasped and ran out of the room

"What is wrong with Miko?" Ratchet asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Miko head a strange dream that Bulk was killed by Starscream" Jack replied, looking in the direction in which she ran. After a few minutes he followed on.

Bulkhead peered around the corner his blaster ready he strained his optics to see through the mist. He brought his hand to his audio receptor where his com-link was.

"Ratchet, come in Ratchet." He whispered

"What is it Bulkhead?" Ratchet's voice crackled with static as he spoke

"There's nothing here, I can't see anything." Bulkhead said as he squinted

"Hold position, we cannot afford to ignore this." Ratchet commanded

Then Bulkhead saw something in the corner of his optics, a shadow moving swiftly through the dense mist.

"Hang on Ratchet; I just saw something I'm gonna investigate." Bulkhead whispered; shifting his body in the direction he saw the shadow.

"Proceed with caution. If it is Starscream, he could be very unpredictable with makes him very dangerous."Ratchet advised

"Will do; keep com silent until I'm clear. Over and out." Bulkhead ended and switched of com

Bulkhead crept slowly, clinging to the wall. His servo joints creaking and grinding.

Suddenly he saw the shadow it stopped just in front of him. He crept ever closer only inches away.

Then the shadow spun around, a thin arm outstretched. It hurtled towards Bulkhead and struck him across the cheek. The blade-like fingers scraping his face like fingernail down a chalkboard, leaving four deep scratches on Bulkhead cheek. He recoiled and fell backward. The figure still shrouded by mist stamped on his chest, the stiletto heel piercing it.

As the heel retracted, a stream of Energon leaked out of the wound. Bulkhead held in his cries of pain. A long finger reached down and wiped the Energon form Bulkhead's chest. As the hand rose Bulkhead strained his neck and saw the face of his attacker. It was a face that he could never forget

"Scrap!" Bulkhead cried

"Scrap is right, Autobot" sneered a sinister voice "You're in a whole world of trouble now."

As the figure laughed manically it was clear the Bulkhead was in terrible danger and at the mercy of Starscream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own most of the character used in this fanfiction but i will inform readers of any character i have invented.

Chapter 2

Miko peeked around the corner, spying like a ninja on the towering titan Ratchet. She crouched hidden in the shadow, merging with the darkness, waiting, watching.

Suddenly, Ratchet slowly walked away from the Space bridge controls. This was her chance; she glanced from side to side, making sure she was alone. Miko crept silently, almost gliding across the floor towards the Space bridge controls. As she reached the base of the controls, Miko began to climb up to the lever. She already knew that the co-ordinates were set to where Bulkhead last was. Finally, Miko reached the lever, she grabbed it; keeping as tight a grip as she could. Miko began to lift herself up while pushing is down with all her weight. The lever lowered at a teasingly slow rate, eventually the lever reach it limit. The air was filled with the sound of whirring as the Space bridge powered up. Then there was a flash of green light and a sound like lightning. Miko jumped down from the lever. Suddenly Ratchet ran into the room.

"Miko, no don't go into that bridge." Ratchet shouted, stretched to grab Miko.

However he was too late, by the time Ratchet reached the Space bridge Miko has already passed through the Bridge. The bridge powered down and Ratchet stopped and walked to the communication array.

"Bulkhead, do you copy, Bulkhead Miko has gone through the bridge." Ratchet barked sternly into the microphone.

"Scrap, he turned his com-link off; it's up to you now Bulkhead." Ratchet thought. He could not help but lament as the situation is even dire then he thinks.

Miko stepped out of the bridge; suddenly she dived to the side as black figure fell towards her. The silhouette missed Miko by inches and she hit the ground hard and rolled away.

"Ahhhhhh, you dirty Con" Bulkhead howled in pain. "I'll kill you when I get u…"

A foot slammed into the side of his head, the tip scraped across his face. Energon flew into the air and splattered next to him.

"You're weak Autobot." Starscream chuckled. "You should never have come."

Miko gasped as she saw the sniggering face of Starscream.

"It's like in my dream." Miko thought.

Miko's hand flew up to her mouth, as Starscream unleashed a flurry of kicks into Bulkhead chest cavity. Bulkhead could feel the blows rock his body; he wrapped his servos around his chest to try to block Starscream's attacks.

"Ha ha ha ha, you think you can stop me." Starscream laughed "You are weak Autobot, that is why you lose and that is why the Decepticons survive. We are strong, we are mighty, and you will die."

"No, get away from him Starscream; you can't have him so just leave." Miko screamed, she could bare to see Bulkhead take any more punishment.

"Ah, the female human. Miko is it." Starscream said, halting his assault on the downed Autobot.

"Miko, get out of here, just run, RUN!" Bulkhead shouted the urgency in his voice made Miko jerk.

Miko began to back away but Starscream rushed at her, as he grabbed her noise of metal scraping against metal, the plates slapping together; rivets and bolt snapping into place. Suddenly in the place of Starscream there was an F-16 Fighting Falcon. It was sleek and aerodynamic, the grey paint work shimmered as the mist cleared.

"No, no, Starscream; give her back" Bulkhead yelled

"If you want to see the human again you will bring a year's supply of Energon and the Apex armour to the ruins of Darkmount." Starscream demanded.

The was a high-pitched whine as Starscream's thrusters engaged, then he shot into the air with a sound like thunder as he broke the sound barrier.

He touched he is audio receptor to activate his com-link; he heard the ping signifying that the com-link was on.

"Ratchet is that you." Bulkhead said.

"I'm here Bulkhead, what is the situation with Miko; where is she." Ratchet spoke gingerly.

"Sh-she's gone, Starscream took her." Bulkhead whispered; a hint of despair in his voice. "I need a bridge."

The flash of light and the crackle of electricity signalled that Ratchet opened the Space bridge. Bulkhead struggled to lift his body from the ground but eventually he stood upright and limped through the bridge. He emerged other side, his head hung down with shame.

"Come Bulkhead, I must tend to you injuries." Ratchet spoke calmly.

"No, I'm going after her" Bulkhead retorted sternly.

"You cannot, in this state you can barely walk. You must let you body heal, you have taken a severe beating." Ratchet replied, his voice now full of fire and sincerity.

"No I must, I won't let him hurt her. I've got to get to her before he does anything to hurt her." Bulkhead cut in, standing his ground

"Who, Bulkhead?" a voice behind him asked.

"Starscream." Bulkhead answered, malice and hatred laced his words as he spoke the name."

"By the All-spark." Ratchet gasped "Starscream has returned and that can only mean we are in more danger then we know. I must heal you while we wait for Optimus and plan our next move."

"Yeah, I guess you right." Bulkhead's voice became silent as he knew there was nothing he could to at present and retired to the medical centre of the base.

After a few hours of treatment, Bulkhead got up and walk through the base towards the humans living quarters. He strolled over to Miko's bed and sat.

"She shouldn't have gone after you." Said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Jack walking towards him. Bulkhead lifted his servo and slammed it into the wall next to him. His fist nestled in a crater, the metal twisted and bent; the sound of the clanking metal made Jack shudder.

"It's my fault; I should have taken better care of her." Bulkhead spat through gritted teeth.

"No!; it's not your fault, stop feeling sorry for yourself and figure out how to help her" Jack snapped.

Miko was his friend to and he was not going to sit around and let Miko get close and close to danger. Suddenly there was a deep booming voice form further in the base.

"Bulkhead, do not be saddened by the loss of Miko. For we will get her back whatever the cost." The voice commanded, the sound reverberated around the base. A figure appeared in the doorway to match the voice. Optimus Prime was here and the time for action had come.


End file.
